1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hermaphroditic connections and more particularly to an improved hermaphroditic connector assembly for use with an airline.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
MEANS CONNECTORS OR CONNECTOR ASSEMBLIES EMPLOY TWO IDENTICALLY SIZED AND SHAPED CONNECTORS, EACH SECURED TO A RESPECTIVE RF or high frequency cable or airline usually by means of a respective connector body threaded onto the respective airline. The connectors are mated or joined to each other by means of a coupling nut on either connector threaded onto a registration ring of the other connector to connect outer conductors and inner conductors of each cable or airline.
The outer conductors are connected along a radial plane and the inner central conductors each have a spring biased contact arranged to engage along the same plane. In such connectors, it is important to ensure proper axial alignment of the semi-rigid or non-rotatable airlines including the conductors and contacts so that their connecting end faces meet axially along the desired plane and to protect the end faces of each conductor or contact, while providing facile access thereto for such purposes as cleaning, for example.
It is also desirable to provide an effective reaction means to avoid making a special effort for holding the connector or connector assembly against loosening when the coupling nut is threaded relative the ring of the adjacent or mating connector assembly.